gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Gems
Red gems are one of the 8 gems(GC1,GC0,GCL) 10 gems(GC2) of the gemcraft series. Its abilities are Splash, which lets the target hit multiple targets around it, Bloodbound, which makes the gem gain more damage from enemy kills, and the Chain hit, which was from the removed Lime gem, allows the gem to hit multiple targets in random positions near the main target. The Chain hit ability is similar to the splash ability but later gets replaced in Frostborn Wrath by the Bleeding effect. Effects In Chapter 1,Chapter 0 and The IOS Version red gems have a special called "Splash Damage". This allows the gems to hit multiple targets around it at once. This Ability is similar to the Chain-hit ability, except it makes a chain around the target. In Gemcraft: Labyrinth red gems no longer have splash damage, but a new ability called "Bloodbound". This makes a gem gain more base damage, depending on how many kills the gem has had. In GemCraft Chasing Shadows, red gems are now Chain Hit, as the lime gem is removed, letting them hit extra enemies near the target. The Bloodbound ability has been given to the Black gem. In Gemcraft Frostborn Wrath, red gems now possess Bleeding effect. Traps In traps, red gems can hit multiple targets, especially with red mastery maxed out, although the actual maximum number of targets does not appear with a splash radius below around 15. Strategies Traps Combine a red and an orange gem and place it in a trap to get a gem that hits rapidly and gains mana with each hit. or red and blue for mass slowing, red/green for mass poisoning etc. Towers Place red towers near the start of the level to hit the clumps of enemies at the beginning of the waves. Bloodbound In Gemcraft Labyrinth, Bloodbound gems can be used in many levels to get extremely high scores. Set map settings to double Armored-only monsters(and perhaps additional difficulty), set up a single max-grade Bloodbound gem at a strategic point, and surround it with amplifiers as mana permits. On most maps, the gem's damage grows as fast as monster HP or faster until about wave 40, and even with early waves and heavy summoning it can mow down whole waves unassisted. 6-8x base XP is usually quite attainable with a decent wizard level if you get some battle amulets. Bleeding In Frostborn Wrath, by putting bleed traps before the tower's range, players can amplify the damage taken for the monsters having the bleeding debuff for a certain time. Do note that you need a high grade bleeding gem for a noticable effect. Gemcraft Chapter 1 Gemcraft Chapter 0 Gemcraft Labyrinth Gemcraft Chapter 2 In GC2, the red gem has the Chain Hit power, instead of the Bloodbound power. The Chain Hit power formerly belonged to the Lime Gem. The bloodbound power was given to the new Black Gem. It has a chain hit length of 1.18 at g1 and 2.79 at g12 without any boosts Gemcraft: Lost Chapter (Frostborn Wrath) In Frostborn wrath, the red gem's chain hit ability has been replaced with the Bleeding ability, increasing the amount of damage a monster takes by a certain percentage for a certain amount of time. Like all other gems, the Poolbound and Bloodbound functions have been integrated with the Red Gem. Like Chasing Shadows, it has its own respective skill. Category:gem Category:Main Gems Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) Category:Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) Category:Gemcraft Labyrinth Category:Gemcraft Chapter 0